EXO High School, KrisHo
by Hime Karuru
Summary: Kisah seorang Wu Yifan, KIm Joonmyun dan Zhang Yixing mian typo dan mian kalau masih jelek. RnR


Wu Yifan atau Kris ini adalah seorang siswa kelas 3 di EXO High School, dan dia menjabat sebagai mantan ketua OSIS, yang sekarang posisinya digantikan oleh Huang Zi Tao, hoobaenya kelas 11-2. Hari ini Kris memasuki sekolahnya itu dengan santai sebelum suara seseorang menghentikannya.

"Gege...!" teriak seorang namja manis dan mungil (kalau bisa dibilang lebih pendek dari Kris), Kris menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Ada apa, Yixing?" tanya Kris, namja yang dipanggil Yixing atau Lay berjalan mendekat.

"Aniya, hanya ini menyapamu saja..." jawab Lay.

"Ohh~ lho bukannya kau biasa bersama dengan Suho, mana dia?" tanya Kris.

"Suho ya? Hari ini dia tak masuk, dia sedang sakit..." jawab Lay sedih, Kris hanya menepuk pundaknya.

"Berdo'a saja semoga dia cepat sembuh..." ucap Kris, Lay megangguk.

"Kris-ge, Lay...!" sapa dua orang di belakang mereka Oh Sehun dan Park Chanyeol.

"Oh, kalian. Mana Baekhyun? Biasanya bersama kalian bukan?" tanya Kris.

"Eum, memang~ tapi tadi dia berangkat bareng Kai..." jawab Chanyeol, Kris mengangguk.

"Mana Suho hyung, Lay?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Sakit..." jawab Lay.

"Ohh, semoga cepat sembuh..." ucap Sehun, mereka mengangguk.

"Kajja masuk kelas!" ajak Sehun.

"Gege, Hyung, kami duluan!" ucap Sehun dan Lay, Kris dan Chanyeol mengangguk.

.

.

.

Ruang OSIS

Kris memasuki ruang osis, dan dia mendapati Tao juga Kai berada di sana, sedang berdebat.

"YA! Kalian ini kenapa, eoh?" tanya Kris, Tao dan Kai menoleh.

"Eh? Gege?!" ucap keduanya kaget, kemudian menggaruk belakang kepala mereka yang tak gatal.

"Err- aniya gege. Ada apa Kris-ge kemari?" tanya Tao.

'_Dasar sial, kenapa harus ada Kris-ge sih?'_ gerutu Tao dan Kai.

"Ohh, aku tadi berniat berkunjung kemari, tak tahunya kalian malah sedang ber'nyanyi' satu sama lain..." ucap Kris, Tao dan Kai saling pandang.

"GEGE!" sentak mereka berdua, Kris yang menyadari akan ada 'hadiah' untuknya langsung mengambil langkah seribu dari ruang osis.

"KRIS-GE!" teriak Tao dan Kai, Kris berlari sambil tertawa.

"YA! Gege!" sentak Suho yang nyaris dia tabrak, Kris menoleh.

"Lho? Suho-ya? Kau masuk? Bukannya sakit?" tanya Kris, Suho mengangguk.

"Ne, tapi aku ingat kalau ada ujian..." jawab Suho.

"Ohh, gwenchana? Kau tampak pucat..." ucap Kris khawatir, Suho mengangguk.

"Gege, ngapain lari-lari?" tanya Suho.

"Ohh, aku sedang menjauh dari si panda dan 'kekasih'nya..." ucap Kris asal dan kemudian tertawa kecil.

"He? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Suho.

"Ya tak apa, cuma menggoda mereka, habisnya lucu juga menggoda Tao dan Kai..." ucap Kris, Suho hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah gege kesayangannya itu.

"Hh~ gege, nanti tahu akibatnya lho..." ingat Suho, Kris mengangguk.

"Tenang saja Suho-ya..." jawab Kris, hingga-

"KRIS GEGE!" teriakan dari Tao dan Kai membuat Suho dan Kris terkejut.

"Kau di sini rupanya, kemari kau ge!" kesal Tao, Kai menatap Suho.

"Lho hyung, kau masuk ya? Bukannya sedang sakit?" tanya Kai, Suho mengangguk.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, hari ini ada ujian..." ucap Suho, Kai mengangguk, kemudian menoleh ke arah namja tampan itu.

"Ge! Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Suho hyung?" tanya Kai.

"He? Tak ada, ne kan Suho?" ucap Kris, Suho mengangguk.

"Jinjja? Kami tak percaya..." ucap Tao, dia berniat balas dendam.

"Err- su, sudah dulu ne? Aku harus ke kelas, Luhan dan Xiu Min menungguku!" ucap Kris, Tao melepas cengkramannya pada kerah Kris.

"Nah, kajja Suho-ya!" ajak Kris dan menggandeng tangan Suho. Suho yang terkejut hanya mampu diam dengan wajah merona.

"Ihh, waw~ Suho hyung merona, manisnya~" ledek Kai dengan suara keras, Kris dan Suho segera melepas tangan mereka, Tao dan Kai tertawa puas.

"Hot News~ Wu Yifan dan Kim Joonmyun ada hubungan spesial!" teriak Tao dan Kai kompak, Kris dan Suho mendeath-glare keduanya, namun tak mempan.

"MWO?" teriak para yeoja histeris.

"Jinjja?"-"Mereka benar punya hubungan?"-"Ahh... aku iri..."-"Kim Joonmyun lihat pembalasanku nanti..! Kris-ge, huweeee!"

Kris dan Suho hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mereka balas dendam, orang tak bersalah sepertiku jadi terlibat..." desah Suho, Kris menatapnya.

"Neo gwenchana?" tanya Kris, Suho mengangguk.

"Sudahlah, kajja ke kelas!" ajak Suho, Kris hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

3 bulan kemudian...

Suho nampak sedang murung, dia sedang melamun, dan tak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang menemuinya.

"...ho... Suho! Suho! Kim JoonMyun!" panggil namja itu keras.

"EH? Ne?" tanya Suho kaget.

"Kau ini kenapa? Aku amati kau tampak murung akhir-akhir ini..." ucap Chanyeol.

"Ohh aniya, gwenchana..." ucap Suho, nampak seorang namja tampan mendekatinya.

"Suho, Chanyeol!" panggil Kris.

"Ne, gege!" balas Chanyeol, sedangkan Suho kembali melamun dan tak menyadari kehadiran Kris.

"Ada apa dengannya, Yollie?" tanya Kris, Chanyeol mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Mollayo, dia akhir-akhir ini senang sekali melamun..." sahut Chanyeol, muncul Baekhyun dari perpustakaan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun kekasih Chanyeol.

"Ohh, akhir-akhir ini Suho sering sekali melamun..." jawab Chanyeol, Kris hanya mengangguk.

"Ohh, memang kalau dilihat-lihat dia seperti sedang ada masalah..." ucap Baekhyun.

"Perhatikan ini!" ucap Chanyeol, Chen, dan Xiu Min juga Luhan ikut bergabung bersama.

"...ho... Suho... Suho! Kim Joonmyun!" keras Chanyeol, semua padahal sudah menutup telinganya, Suho nampak asyik dengan dunianya.

"Tuh kan!" kesal Chanyeol.

"Kau benar!" ucap Luhan.

"Coba aku...!" ucap Kris.

"...ho... Suho! Suho! Kim JoonMyunnie!" panggil Kris dengan suara beratnya yang keras, membuat Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Luhan, Chen juga Xiu Min menutup telinganya, untung hanya ada mereka ber7 di kelas.

'_Untung hanya ada kami ber7 di sini...'_ batin Xiu Min.

'_Apa Kris-ge tak menyadari kalau suaranya sekeras itu?'_ batin Chen.

"EH? Ne, gege? Ada apa?" tanya Suho.

"Masih tanya ada apa? Kami memanggilmu kau tak dengar?" tanya Kris, Suho mengernyit alisnya bingung.

"Kalian memanggilku?" tanyanya, 6 orang di sana menepuk kening mereka.

"Ne, Myungie~" jawab ke6nya kompak, Suho hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Mi, mian..." sesalnya.

"Ne gwenchana. Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa? Akhir-akhir ini sering sekali melamun?" tanya Chen.

"Nae? A, aniya gwenchana..." jawabnya.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dari kami, Myungie?~" tanya Chen lagi, semua mengangguk.

"Eo, eobseo!" ucap Suho, semuanya menatap Suho tajam.

"N, ne... bukan masalah besar kok!" jawab Suho.

"Jinjja? Bukan masalah besar kenapa kau selalu melamun? Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta, heh?" tanya Baekhyun, Suho menatapnya, belum sempat menjawab pintu kelas mereka terbuka, nampak 5 orang teman kelas mereka.

"Yeorobeun!" panggil ke5nya.

"Oh kalian, belum pulang?" tanya Luhan.

"Belum..." jawab Sehun.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kai.

"Myungie jawab!" ucap Baekhyun, Suho menggeleng.

"Myungie~/hyung~" ucap ke6nya.

"Ne, jeongmal!" jawab Suho.

"Nampaknya kau tak pandai berbohong, hyung!" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie hyung benar, kau tak pandai berbohong Myungie hyung!" jelas Kai.

"Su, sudahlah! Aku mau pulang, annyeong!" ucap Suho, namun langkahnya terhenti saat tangan Kris menahannya.

'_Kenapa harus begini?' _batin Suho.

"Katakan! KIM JOONMYUN!" ucap Kris dengan penekanan pada nama asli Suho.

"..." namun hanya diam yang diberikan oleh Suho.

"KIM JOONMYUN!" keras Kris.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan diriku, tapi jangan diamkan aku, aku tak suka, jika kau ada masalah katakan padaku..." ucap Kris memelas.

"...jangan diamkan aku Myungie~ aku tak suka..." mohon Kris lagi.

"Wufannie~ diamlah, kalau kau bicara terus aku tak akan bicara..." ucap Suho pelan.

"...hufft~ aku... saranghae Wufannie~" ucap Suho lirih, namun karena keadaan kelas yang sepi ke11 orang di sana bisa mendengarnya.

"Myu, Myungie~" Kris nampak senang.

"Na do saranghae Myungie~~" balas Kris dengan segera memeluk Suho.

"Gomawo ge~" ucap Suho, namun kejadian tak disangka terjadi, Suho pingsan dalam pelukan Kris.

"Suho.. Suho-ya! Kim Joonmyun!" panggil semuanya, Lay nampak sedih.

"Lay sepertinya kau tahu sesuatu..." ucap Xiu Min.

"Err- i, itu..." Lay nampak gugup.

"Itu nanti saja! Kita bawa Suho ke rumah sakit dulu!" ucap Kris.

.

.

.

Rumah Sakit

Kris dan yang lainnya menunggu di depan ruang Suho dirawat, Kim Jongwoon appa Suho menunggu dengan hati yang gelisah.

"Oh, ne Lay-ge, kau nampak mengetahui sesuatu. Ada yang kau sembunyikan dari kami?" tanya Tao, Lay menatap Jongwoon atau Yesung, Yesung mengangguk.

"A, aku dan Suho hyung itu saudara seibu tapi beda ayah. Ayahku Zhang Hangeng adalah seorang orang keturunan China. Yesung appa, benar tak apa aku katakan pada mereka?" tanya Lay ragu pada Yesung.

"Ne, appa tinggal dulu! Appa hubungi Hankyung dan Heenim dulu!" ucap Yesung, Lay mengangguk.

"Lanjutkan!" desak Sehun dan Luhan, Lay mengangguk.

"Aku dan Suho hyung berpisah selama 10 tahun, baru bertemu lagi saat usiaku dan Suho hyung 13 tahun, tapi kenyataan pahit yang aku terima dari eomma..." awal Lay.

"...Suho hyung, menderita kanker darah, umurnya tak akan lama lagi..." lanjutnya tersendat.

"M, MWO?" ke11 orang itu tampak terkejut, Lay sudah tak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi, Kris memeluknya.

"Tenanglah..." ucap Kris.

"LAY!" muncul 3 orang yang Lay sayangi.

"Eomma! Appa!" balas Lay, dia langsung menghambur pada yeoja paruh baya, namun masih berwajah manis nan cantik.

"Eomma~ Suho hyung~" tangis Lay, ke11 temannya hanya bisa diam, hingga dokter Choi Minho keluar.

"Noona! Hyung!" panggilnya.

"Minho-ya bagaimana keadaan Suho?" tanya Hangeng.

"Mianhae hyung, tapi kankernya sudah menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, dan waktunya sudah tak lama lagi..." jelas Minho.

"M, mwo?" semua yang ada di sana tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, suster Taemin keluar dari ruang rawat Suho.

"Adakah di sini yang bernama Wufan?" tanya Taemin, Kris mengangkat tangannya.

"Naega!" jawabnya.

"Masuklah, pasien ingin bertemu denganmu..." ucap Taemin, Kris masuk.

.

.

"Gege..." lirih Suho.

"Myungie~" balas Kris.

"Ge, kau tahu kalau Lay menyukaimu?" tanya Suho, Kris nampak terkejut.

"M, mwo? Jangan bercanda..." ucap Kris, Suho menggeleng.

"Aniya, aku benar kok! Tapi aku juga menyukaimu ge, hajiman... umurku tak akan panjang lagi..."

"...aku... mau... kau..." suara Suho sudah terputus-putus.

"Jangan bicara lagi! Kau harus sembuh! Aku mencintaimu, Myungie~" ucap Kris, Suho menggeleng lemah dan tersenyum tipis.

"Ge, kau harus... bersama... Lay... dongsaengku..." ucap Suho, Kris hanya bisa menangis.

"Uljima... gege..." ucap Suho.

"Myungie~" lirih Kris, dia genggam tangan Suho yang terbebas dari selang infus.

"Aku mohon, bertahanlah..." ucap Kris, Suho menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil.

"Tak... akan... bi... sa ge..." ucap Suho tersendat, Kris menahan isakkannya.

"Wo ai ni, ge..." lirih Suho sebelum dia menutup matanya, untuk selamanya. Kris menangis keras.

"Suho-ya! Myungie! KIM JOONMYUN! IRREONA!" teriak Kris, orang yang berada di luar dapat mendengar itu. Untuk terakhir kalinya Kris mencium bibir dingin Suho, dan keningnya.

"Wo ai ni, Myungie~" lirih Kris, dia tarik selimut Suho untuk menutup wajahnya.

"Good Bye, Myungie~ I hope you calm above there..." lirih Kris, dia keluar ruangan Suho dengan air mata yang masih keluar.

"Dia... pergi... dengan... tenang..." ucap Kris, Lay menangis dipelukan Heenim –eomma.

.

.

.

2 tahun kemudian

Seorang namja tampan dan namja manis sedang berkunjung ke sebuah pemakaman, di sana mereka mengunjungi salah satu nisan yang sangat mereka kenal.

"Annyeong Myungie~" sapa sang namja tampan –Kris

"Hyung, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Lay.

"Aku mengikuti kata-katamu, tapi aku tetap mencintaimu, Suho..." ucap Kris.

"Hyung, aku menyayangimu..." ucap Lay.

"Semoga kau tenang di alam sana, dan bahagia selamanya..." ucap ke2nya.

.

.

.

.

END~

RnR Please^^


End file.
